Digimon World: Dawn And Dusk
by moonlighttalon
Summary: The begining of my first fanfic DISCONTINUED
1. Info

DIGIMON WORLD DAWN AND DUSK FANFIC

INFO

Hi guys my name is Moonlighttalon and this is part of my first Fanfic EVER

I hope you enjoy reading my fanfics just as much as i do enjoying others.

This fanfic is based off the games "Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk".

* * *

><p>Characters:<br>(Light Fang)  
>- Koh is a normal tamer best friends with Lacy, Pulsa, and Komachi<p>

- Lacy is a normal tamer best friends with Koh, Pulsa, and Komachi

- Chief Glare is the leader

- Litton is a gold tamer

- Gideon is a silver tamer

- Gaoh is a bronze tamer best friend to Lyla

- Lyla is a bronze tamer best friend to Gaoh

- Pulsa is a normal tamer best friends with Koh, Lacy, and Komachi

- Komachi is a normal tamer best friends with Koh, Lacy, and Plusa

- Kenpa is a normal tamer best firends with Tonpei, and Cheetah

- Tonpei is a normal tamer best friends with Kenpa, and Cheetah

- Cheetah is a normal tamer best friends with Tonpei, and Kenpa

* * *

><p>(Night Crow)<br>- Tyler is a normal tamer best friends with Ruby, Newton, and Dorothy

- Ruby is a normal tamer best friends with Tyler, Newton, and Dorothy

- Chief Julia is the leader

- Raigo is a gold tamer

- Spike is a silver tamer

- Sukekiyo is a bronze tamer best friend to Kakumi

- Kakumi is a bronze tamer best friend to Sukekiyo

- Newton is a normal tamer best friends with Tyler, Ruby, and Dorothy

- Dorothy is a normal tamer best friends with Tyler, Ruby, and Newton

- Barone is a normal tamer best friends with Ponch, and Gutts

- Ponch is a normal tamer best friends with Barone, and Gutts

- Gutts is a normal tamer best friends with Barone, and Ponch

* * *

><p>Digimon (Light Fang)<br>Koh:

1. Solar: Coronamon - Firamon - Flaremon - Apollomon

2. Raven: Falcomon - Peckmon - Crowmon - Ravemon

3. Kitsune: Renamon - Kyubimon - Taomon - Sakuyamon

4. Kame: Kamemon - Gawappamon - Shujinmon - JumboGamemon

5. Imperial: Veemon - Ex-Veemon - Paildramon

6. Hazard: Guilmon - Growlmon - Triceramon

Lacy:  
>1. Aqua: Betamon - Dolphmon - Whamon - MarinAngemon<p>

2. Grey: Agumon - Greymon - MetalGreymon - WarGreymon (Omnimon)

3. Ace: Biyomon - Birdramon - Garudamon - Gryphonmon

4. Phoenix: Penguinmon - Kiwimon - Deramon - Phoenixmon

5. Angel: Salamon - Gatomon - Angewomon

6. Pixi: Tapirmon - Unimon - Piximon Chief

Glare:  
>1. Ophanimon<p>

Litton:  
>1. Anubismon<p>

Gideon:  
>1. Ikkakumon - Zudomon - Vikemon<p>

2. Reppamon - Tyilinmon

3. Silphymon

Gaoh:  
>1. Veedramon - AreoVeedramon<p>

2. Growlmon - WarGrowlmon

Lyla:  
>1. Birdramon - Garudamon<p>

2. Starmon - SuperStarmon

Pulsa:  
>1. Nemo: Seadramon - MegaSeadramon - MetalSeadramon<p>

Komachi:  
>1. Tidal: Kamemon - Tortamon- Brachiomon - Preciomon<p>

2. Toko: Patamon - Angemon - MagnaAngemon

Kenpa:  
>1. Cream: Calumon<p>

2. Neko: Salamon - Gatomon

3. Rose: Magnadramon

Tonpei:  
>1. Rex: Agumon - GeoGreymon - RiseGreymon - ShineGreymon<p>

2. Steel: Patamon - Angemon - MagnaAngemon - SL Angemon

Cheetah:  
>1. Sky: Monodramon - Airdramon - Megadramon - Darkdramon<p>

2. Mono: Cyberdramon

* * *

><p>(Night Crow)<br>Tyler:  
>1. Ven: DemiDevimon - Devimon - Myotismon - VenomMyotismon<p>

2. Clown: Dracmon - SnagLoupmon - Matadormon - Piedmon

3. King: PawnChessmon White - KnightChessmon White - BishopChessmon - KingChessmon

4. Silver: Goburimon - Minotarumon - Etemon - MetalEtemon 5. Saber: Tsukaimon - Devidramon - Gigadramon

6. Aracne: Dokunemon - Dokugumon - Arukenimon

Ruby:  
>1. Luna: Lunamon - Lekismon - Crescemon - Dianamon<p>

2. Lilly: Palmon - Togemon - Lillymon

3. Panda: Bearmon - Grizzmon - Pandamon

4. Dream: Impmon - Vilemon - LadyDevimon - Lilithmon

5. Ice: Gabumon - Garurumon - WereGarurumon - MetalGarurumon (Omnimon)

6. Heart: PawnChessmon Black - KnightChessmon Black - RookChessmon - QueenChessmon

Chief Julia:  
>1. Chaos Gallantmon<p>

Raigo:  
>1. Zanbamon<p>

Spike:  
>1. Volcanomon<p>

2. Boltmon

3. Mammothmon

Sukekiyo:  
>1. Princemamemon<p>

2. Woodmon - Cherrymon

Kakumi:  
>1. Sunflowmon - Lilamon<p>

2. Millenniummon

Newton:  
>1. Mirage: Gaomon - Gaogamon - MachGaogamon - MirageGaogamon<p>

2. Moon: Tsukaimon - Devidramon - Kimeramon - Moon=Millenniummon

Dorothy:  
>1. Pharaoh: Impmon - Wizardmon - Mummymon - Pharaohmon<p>

2. Grand: Kuwagamon - Okuwamon - GrandisKuwagamon

Barone:  
>1. Mame: Kokuwamon - ThunderBallmon - Mamemon<p>

2. Big: BigMamemon

3. Prince: ToyAgumon - Tankmon - MetalMamemon - PrinceMamemon

Ponch:  
>1. Data: Karamon - Kurisarimon - Infermon - Diaboromon<p>

2. Ghoul: Tsukaimon - Bakemon - Phantomon - Ghoulmon Black

Gutts :  
>1. Skull: Bearmon - Mojyamon - Mammothmon - SkullMammothmon<p>

2. Leo: Leomon - GrapLeomon

* * *

><p>Other:<br>(Boss)  
>Aquilamon<p>

Raremon

Grimmon - ChaosGrimmon - ExoGrimmon

WaruSeadramon

SkulBaluchimon

Spinomon

Mercurimon

Gaiomon

Ophanimon

Chaos Gallantmon

GranDracmon

(Sunshine City)  
>SuperStarmon (Holy Quests)<br>MetalGreymon (Dragon Quests)  
>Zudomon (Aquan Quests)<br>Garudamon (Bird Quests)  
>Seraphimon (Uinon Quests)<br>Bokomon Gatomon (Lacy's DigiNavi)  
>Patamon (Koh's DigiNavi)<br>Knightmon (City Gard)

(Darkmoon City)  
>Myotismon (Dark Quests)<br>WereGarurumon (Beast Quests)  
>Andromon (Machine Quests)<br>Lillymon (InsectPlantQuests)  
>Piedmon (Uinon Quests)<br>Neemon Phascomon (Tyler's DigiNavi)  
>Keramon (Ruby's DigiNavi)<br>BishopChessmon (City Gard)  
>RookChessmon (City Gard)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

**I do not in any way own Digimon i only own the names for Ruby, Tyler, And Lacy**


	2. Earthquake in Thriller Ruins

DIGIMON WORLD DAWN AND DUSK 

**PART ONE ENJOY**

* * *

><p>(Night Crow)<p>

Deep inside Thriller Ruins

"The Union tournament will soon commence." Said Julia.  
>The Night Crow Normal Tamers listen to there leader.<br>"Night Crow cannot allow Light Fang to get the upper hand!" She said.  
>"Before the Normal Tournament tomorrow, I want all of you to practice." She said.<br>"I've talked to the digimon in Thriller Ruins to not interfere with the practices." She said.  
>"So practice freely." She said.<br>"As Juia said, we cannot let Light Fang defeat Night Crow in the tournament tomorrow, no matter what!" Said ChasoGallantmon.  
>"Don't forget that!" He said.<br>"Now get into groups and begin training!" He said.

"Ruby,Tyler, Dorothy!" Said our friend Newton.  
>"Let's train farther in!" He said.<br>"Why Newton?"Asked Dorothy.  
>"This spot is fine." She said.<br>"Ruby, Tyler dont you agree? Hey?" She said.  
>"No!" He said.<br>"It's not good enough!" He said.  
>"We'er training secretly to beat Light Fang!" He said.<br>"Fine!" She said.  
>"Lets go Ruby, Tyler." She said.<br>We all nod in agreement and head further in.

"We should go too!" Said Ponch.  
>"Keep up with Newton!" He said.<br>Ponch, Gutts, and Barone head in after them.

"They might still see us!" Said Newton.  
>"Let's go in farther!" He said.<br>"We should train at the farthest spot!" He said.  
>We all head further in.<br>"Mabey we should go in farther..." Said Newton.  
>"Raigo the Gold Tamer is there." He said.<br>"I guess this is as far as we can go." He said Newton turns around and looks at us.  
>"Ok, let's practice here!" He said.<br>"Ruby, Tyler Dorothy!" He said.  
>We all nod in aggrement.<p>

* * *

><p>(Ruby's P.O.V.)<p>

"Listen both of you!" Said Tyler.  
>"Anticipate your opponent's moves and direct your digimon." He said.<br>"Especially you, Newton!" Said Dorothy

"I know that!" He said.  
>"We'er telling you because you don't." She said.<br>"Be sure to keep an eye on your remaining Mp and expended Mp." Said Tyler.  
>"We know this stuff already." I said.<br>"Tch!" Said Newton.  
>"Just watch Ruby, dont hold back!" He said.<br>"Right good luck." I said.  
>"Battle." Said Tyler.<br>"Start!" Said Dorothy.  
>"Here gose!" He said.<p>

Newton battles with a Gaomon and a Tsukaimon there nicknames are Mirage and Moon.  
>I Battle with my three team mates Luna, Lilly, and Panda.<br>Luna is a Lunamon, Lilly in a Lillymon, and Panda is a Pandamon.

"Ladys first." Said Newton.  
>"Ok then." I said.<br>"Lilly use Flower Cannon on Gaomon." I said.  
>"Right." she said.<br>Lilly flys into the sky and a flower appers in her hands.  
>"Flower Cannon." She said.<br>She lanches it twice at Gaomon and he faints.  
>"Ahhhhh Mirage." He said.<br>I look at him with a smile.  
>"Still want to go?" I asked.<br>"Your turn." I said.  
>"Fine Moon use Dark Twister on Lunamon and Pandamon." He said.<br>Tsukaimon makes twin Dark Twisters and aims them at Luna and Panda.  
>"Panda can tank through his attack but." I thought.<br>"Lilly pick up Luna and fly up high." I said.  
>Lilly flys down and brings Luna up high in the air out of Tsukaimon reach.<br>It hits Panda.

"Ha got ya." He said.  
>The smoke clears and Panda is still standing with hardly any damage.<br>"What!" He said.  
>"This dosent look good." Said Tsukaimon.<br>"Panda use Animal Nail." I said.  
>Panda chrages forward it's claws grow and slice at Tsukaimon.<br>Tsukaimon faints and the battle is over.  
>"UGH, I lost Ruby you're strong." He said.<br>"Newton, you're giving your digimon weak directions." Said Dorothy.  
>"No im not!" He said.<br>"My strategy was perfect!" He said.  
>Me and Tyler look at them and start lauphing.<p>

"I guess you weren't listening to a thing we said." She said.  
>"Anyway's, now its my turn." She said.<br>"Newton, step back now it's my turn get ready Ruby!" She said.  
>As soon as she said that we were suprised by an unexpected earthquake.<br>It didn't last long.

"What was..." Said Newton.  
>"That?" Said Dorothy.<br>Then out of no were we were surounded a group a Vilemon.  
>"Huh?" Said Newton.<br>"Vilemon?" He said.  
>"I'm gonna...kill them.." He said.<br>"Huh?" Said Newton.  
>"Get out of the way?" He said.<br>"Whats with this Vilemon?" He asked.  
>"Be careful Ruby, Tyler." Said Dorothy.<p>

The Vilemon attacked us.

"Lilly hit him with your Flower Cannon." I said.  
>"Ven use your Crimson Lightting." Said Tyler.<p>

They both hit the Vilemon and they all faint and dissaper.

"We did it thier gone." I said.  
>"Ouch!" Said Newton.<br>"I twisted my leg." He said.  
>"That was dumb. Said Dorothy.<br>"You were rushing..." She said.  
>"Ruby, Tyler can you go report this to Chief Julia?" Asked Dorothy.<br>"I'll stay here with this idiot and wait here." She said.  
>"I can't leave the injured behind." She said.<br>"Hey, stop calling me idiot and stuff." Said Newton.  
>"The injured should keep quiet!" She shot back.<br>"Ruby, Tyler will you go for us?" She asked.

"Dont worry about it Dorothy well go." I said.  
>"Ya will be back soon." Said Tyler.<br>"Sorry Ruby, Tyler." Said Newton.  
>"Thanks." He said.<br>We head out to report to Cheif Julia.  
>On our way back we saw Ponch, Gutts, and Barone getting attacked by Vilemon too.<p>

"Darn... why are they?" Asked Ponch.  
>"This dosen't look good!" Said Gutts "Help, someone!" He said.<br>"Ponch, Gutts!" Said Barone.  
>"Do your best." She said.<br>"You're Night Crow!"She said.  
>Barone turns her head and sees us running towards them.<p>

"Ruby, Tyler help please." She asked.  
>"Dont worry you guys well get them." Said Tyler.<br>"Becarful you guys!" She said.  
>The Vilemon attacked us.<p>

"Same combo as last time?" I asked.  
>"Lets do it." He said.<br>"Lilly Flower Cannon." I said.  
>"Ven Crimson Lightning." He said.<br>Both the Vilemon faint.

"Ruby, Tyler thanks." Said Ponch.  
>"That was scary... they just started attacking." Said Barone.<br>"I would have taken care of them if you hadn't come." Said Gutts.  
>"And yet you were calling help a little while ago." Said Ponch.<br>"Just say thanks." He said.  
>"Yeah, Sorry you two." Said Gutts.<br>"Thanks." He said.  
>"Now, we need to report this immediately." He said.<br>"Ruby, Tyler please!" Said Barone.  
>"Go report this to Cheif Julia right away!" She asked.<br>"Right." We said.

We head to the next were Cheif Julia and ChaosGallantmon are.  
>We find them and they had just beaten some more Vilemon.<br>Julia turns to her partner and.  
>"Heheh... ChaosGallantmon,"She said.<br>"You sure look bored?" she said.  
>"I didn't even break a sweat." He said.<br>"But why?" He asked.  
>"The Vilemon appeared as if they were being controlled by something." He said.<br>"Yes, ChaosGallantmon." She said.  
>"But who?" She asked.<br>"I wonder if the others are alright?" She asked.  
>"I hope they're not hurt..." She said.<p>

She notices a guy in a red cloak he was watching the whole thing. He lauphed then dissapered as Julia and ChaosGallantmon got closer.

"Darn! He got away..." He said.  
>"Who was that..." asked Julia.<p>

Everyone gathers back in the clearing.  
>"Chief Julia... ChaosGallantmon..." Said Raigo.<br>"Why did the Vilemon attack us?" He asked.  
>"They looked like they were being controlled by someone," He said.<br>"But..." he said.  
>"I don't know."She said.<br>"But we won't be afraid." She said.  
>"We're the ultimate Tamer Team, Night Crow!" She said.<br>"Right! Night Crow!" Said ChaosGallantmon.  
>"We fear nothing!" He said.<br>"We're counting on you guys at the Normal Tournament tomorrow!" He said.  
>"Show our strength to Light Fang!" He said.<br>"Let's get back to DarkmoonCITY." Said Julia.  
>"Lets get some rest for tomorrow." She said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And thats all for now i wonder whats going to happend durring the normal tournament<strong>

**well if ya have any questions just ask.**

**Till next time**


	3. The Normal Tornament begins

DIGIMON WORLD DAWN AND DUSK FANFIC

**Hey guys welcome back to more digimon world:Dawn/Dusk**

**I hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>(Ruby's P.O.V.)<p>

"Ruby you're late!" Said Newton.

He was waiting in the lobby at the DigiColiseum.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
>"Come on you're doing so well." He said.<br>"You the winner of Group A of the Normal Tournament." He said.  
>"Dont waste it." He said.<br>"Lets hurry." He said.

I arrive at the DigiColiseum and see Newton waitting there.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
>"Your late!" He said.<br>"Sorry sorry." I said running up to him.  
>"The Group B tournament has already started!" He said.<br>"You're always this way!" He said.  
>"Really Ruby take being a Night Crow more seriously!" He said.<br>"The Light fang will laugh at you!" He said.  
>"Well, lets hurry up and go!" He said.<br>"You nag to much you know that right." I said.  
>"Let's move it!" He said.<p>

We head inside to watch the rest of the Group B tournament.

"Good." He said.  
>"Group B's not over yet." He said.<br>"See there was no reason for you to rush me." I said.  
>"Go Gutts." I said.<br>"Gutts, you better win no matter what!" He said.  
>"Take that Light Fang Koh and..." Said Newton.<br>"CRUSH HIM." I said.  
>"Go Bearmon!" He said.<br>"You can win." I said.

"We dont have time for this.." Said Newton.  
>"Your being impatant again." I said.<br>"Ya ya lets just go." He said.

We walk into the Night crow waitting room.

"Ruby over here." Said Dorothy.  
>"Ya everyones waiting." Said Tyler.<p>

We walk in.

"Ruby, you made it." Said Julia.  
>"Your up next, Good luck." Said Julia.<br>"We Night Crow won Group A of the Normal Tournament!" Said CAGallantmon.  
>"Good job, Ruby." He said.<br>"But Group B lost to Light Fang." He said.  
>"They fight pretty well!" He said.<br>"Keep your guard up Ruby!" He said.  
>"Victory in the Normal Tounament, belongs to Night Crow!" He said.<p>

"Sorry everyone." Said Gutts.

"Darn if Bearmon would have moved in just a bit more." He said.  
>"Thats right your digimon always has that problem." Said Ponch.<br>"Ponch, dont be so hard on Gutts." Said Barone.  
>"Yeah, Ponch!" Said Dorothy.<br>"After all you lost too!" She said.  
>"You guys are such buddies to lose to the same opponent!" She said.<p>

"The one that beat them is Koh of Light Fang." Said Newton.  
>"Becarful." He said.<br>"Your opponent is Koh. I actually lost to that tamer too." He said.

We all look to Julia.

"Ruby, you can win if you fight carefully." She said.  
>"Just believe in youself." Said CAGallantmon.<br>"And give it your all." He said.  
>"Then I'm sure you'll be able to win!" He said.<br>"Right." I said.

Julia and CAGallantmon leave the waitting room.  
>I leave the waitting room after Julia and find her talking with the leader of Light Fang.<br>I walk up to them.

"Chief Glare... let me introduce you." She said.  
>"This is Ruby of Night Crow." She said.<br>"Shes going to be in the finals." She said.  
>"Ruby is still a Normal Tamer but has great potential and is a good tamer." Said CAGallantmon.<br>"I'm sure you could tell if you saw her match." He said.

"Yes i did see your match." He said.  
>"You're an impressive Tamer." He said.<p>

It made me a little embarrased.  
>Chief Glares partner was an angle digimon called Ophanimon.<p>

"Yes... Ruby." Said Ophanimon.  
>"We're looking forward to your growth.." She said.<br>"But Koh of Light Fang also has great potential." She said.  
>"Thank you Ophanimon, but I still have a ways to go." Said ?.<p>

A boy walks up and stands besides Glare. He looked alot like Tyler but his cloths and hair were difrent.

"Nict to meet you Ruby" He said.  
>"I'm Koh of Light Fang, the Group B champion." He said.<br>"I'm your next opponent." He said.  
>"Nice to met you too I'm Ruby of Night Crow, the Group A champion." I said.<p>

"Well, the next match is the final match of the Normal Tournament." Said Glare.  
>"I look forward to a good battle!" He said.<br>"Fight to the best of your abilitys as a proud Tamer." Said Julia.  
>"I will Chief Glare,Chief Julia!" Said Koh.<br>"I'll do my best." He said.  
>"Same here." I said.<p>

We all salut to each other then the Light Fang head back to there waitting room.  
>I turn and face Julia and CAGallantmon.<p>

"Be careful!" She said.  
>"Koh is strong." She said.<br>"When you're ready, come to the waiting room." He said.  
>"Right." I said.<br>Then they head off to the waiting room.

"Luna, Lilly, Panda are you guys ready?" I ask.  
>"Were ready Ruby." Said Lilly.<br>"Were going to beat that Light Fang no matter what." Said Luna.  
>"He dosent look that strong we can take him." Said Panda.<br>"Good." I said.

We all make our way to the waitting room.  
>I was just about to head to the arena when.<p>

"Hey Ruby." Called Tyler.  
>"Yea?" I ask.<br>"Good luck." He said.  
>"Make Night Crow proud." Said Newton.<br>"Go Ruby." Said Dorothy.  
>"Thanks guys." I said.<p>

I head to the platform and tranceport to the arena.

"Ruby!" Said Dorothy form the bleachers.  
>"You have to win." She said.<br>"Go give it your all." Said Newton.  
>"Go Ruby." said Tyler.<p>

"Ruby of Night Crow!" Said Koh.  
>"Lets go." He said.<p>

"Good luck Koh." Said a girl that looked like me.  
>It was Lacy my twin sister who became a Light Fang.<p>

"I hope your ready to lose." I said.  
>"Now for the final match in the Normal Tournament!" Said the Referee.<p>

"The Group A champ is Ruby of Night Crow..." He said.  
>Applause echos through the arena.<p>

"The group B champ is Koh of Light Fang." He said.  
>More Applause echos throught the arena.<p>

"Both have gotten to this point with ease!" He said.  
>"This will be an interesting match up!" He said.<br>"Who will be the winner?" He said.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Let's start this Battle!" He said.

"Ready... BEGIN!" He said.  
>The bell rings and the battle starts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all guys before i start the next one i want you guys to decied who wins Ruby or Koh?<strong>

**I look forward to writing the next chapter **

**see ya guys later XD**


	4. Author's Note

**DIGIMON WORLD DAWN AND DUSK**

**Hey guys its Moon here andthis is just a quick note**

**Ok for my story i thought it would be fun if i add some diffrent OC. If your interested then here is the chart.**

* * *

><p>Name: (First and Last name, Nickname if they have one)<p>

Age: (Between 10 - 15)

Tamer Team: NC or LF (NC = Night Crow, LF = Light Fang)

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Tamer Rank: (Normale, or Bronze, these are the only ones for now)

Digimon:

-  
>(If your with Nigh Crow Dark, InsectPlant, Beast, or Machine types only)<br>(If your with Light Fang Holy, Bird, Dragon, or Aquan types only)  
>(Add evolution line too In- training - Mega)<br>(Can have Nicknames)

Diginavi:

(House digimon)  
>(Only one)<p>

Friends:

(Can be more then 3)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Digivice Colour:  
>(The digivice's are the same ones from season 5)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I guess thats all i wanted to say. If your interested then by all means go ahead. Im looking forward to seeing your OC's.<strong>

**Well bye bye. XD**


	5. AN

**Authors note**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone~ Moon here I'm SO SORRY for not posting like anything since ever<br>**

** but I've unfortunately hit a spot where I just didn't like what I was writing at all.**

**I lost interest in soooooooo many of my stories and decide to drop them.**

**All of my story's save for my one-shot have been officially discontinued. **

**But don not fret!**

** I may come back and re-write them in the future **

**Hopefully with a better plot, less OOC's and no MARY SUES!**

**Re-reading my stories have shown me that many of my characters have the **

**tendency's of Mary sues and I want to fix that.**

**So I want to thank all the people who have read my stories and followed them up until this point.  
><strong>

**I hope that someday I'll be able to write better stories for you all.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for not writing this note out earlier and I'm sorry to the people who have waited patiently on me, **

**for stories that wouldn't be updated. **

****Thank you for taking the time to read this note, and hopefully I'll be back to write for you all again.  
><strong>**

**- Moonlighttalon**


End file.
